15 ABY
Covering MUSH events occurring from March 2006 until March 2007. This is also referred to as Year 34 on the Imperial Standard calendar. IC Events * Luke Skywalker is released from an elusive, powerful dark side trap, and returns to Coruscant to find the Basilica destroyed, and his Jedi Order in shambles. He immediately begins a quest to put the Order back together, which leads to the resurrection of Johanna, the rescue of Sabrina, and an intense training regime to strengthen the abilities of his students. * The Imperial Palace is attacked by an Imperial commando team, led by Danik Kreldin. Heavy damage is done to the Throne Room, and the Imperials escape after stealing a valuable object from the Throne Room. * The New Republic Senate holds a public hearing regarding war crimes comitted by Johanna Siri te Danaan. Johanna is stripped of her military rank and demoted from the rank of Jedi Knight to Padawan, but avoids a military court martial. * Luke Skywalker leads an operation to rescue Brandis Finian from Imperial clutches. The Parley For Brandis Finian dissolves into fighting, with the Jedi taking Finian from Kreldin's hands by force.. * In an attempt to bring economic relief through the Empire's blockade of Coruscant spacelanes, Operation Shado Kolpo is initiated by the New Republic Military. It ends in a virtual stalemate. The blockade is held, but the New Republic manages to bring a fair bit of relief to the citizens of Coruscant. * Coruscant is invaded by the Galactic Empire in a campaign that has come to be known as the Retribution of Coruscant. Supreme Commander Danik Kreldin is presumed killed during the warfare. The Empire eventually overwhelms the New Republic, and they withdraw from the system in a mass exodus. * The CDU Nonaggression Treaty is signed by the Galactic Empire and the Caspian Democratic Union. * Task Force Inquisitor is established by Grand Vizier Korolov. The Task Force was given the directive to disrupt the heart and soul of the New Republic, and to bring war to the Jedi Order. * The Nyarikan Safeway is established in secrecy by the Jedi, and utilized in a massive Refugee Relocation Operation of refugees from Coruscant. The New Republic begins shifting its seat of power to Ord Mantell. * The Corellian Corruption Scandal makes headlines in the Empire, forcing a COMPNOR-led martial law upon Corellia. Danik Kreldin, thought to have been killed at the Retribution of Coruscant, is captured and arrested by the Empire when his plan to take the throne from Vadim is discovered and stopped cold by ISB. During the conflict, tensions erupt between the Empire and CDU, thus dissolving the short-lived CDU Nonaggression Treaty. * Construction begins on a New Jedi Temple on New Alderaan, Ord Mantell. * Grubba the Hutt is removed from power during the Nar Shaddaa Revolution. The New Sith Order secretly takes control of the moon. * The last remnants of resistance to Aleister Vadim is destroyed. The new Neo-Imperial Movement is destroyed, and Kreldin is pronounced dead by the Empire. * The System Defense Initiative is secretly activated after the New Republic secures its capital at Ord Mantell. Battles *Operation Shado Kolpo *Retribution of Coruscant *Showdown at the Meltdown *Battle of Blood Alley *Assault on the Pleasure Palace *Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa *Battle for Purification Deaths *Danik Kreldin *Sandor Woden *Damien Loki Katon ---- Category:Individual years